True To Your Heart
by Shade Penn
Summary: After getting exiled for defending herself, Kira and Naruto leave for Domino City with nothing but the clothes on their backs and the money Kira cleaned out of their family vault. Eventual Kira/Jou
1. Everybody's Fool

AN: I own nothing besides the OC Kira who I borrowed from another one of my stories, but this one will be _female_ with a side of implied crossdressing at the start. After all, I truly do hate to think that if _male _demons get a bad rep, then _female demons_ get treated worse, since Kira is a half-demon, she _would_ have to pretend to be male. This story will also be based off the manga with a few _changes_ and eventually be Kira/Jou.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Everybody's Fool<strong>

(Flashback)

Orange eyes widened in rage and disbelief. "E-exiled? What the hell?"

"Watch it demon-bitch or we may just call for your execution instead!" A civilian councilwoman said snidely, other civilians adding their agreements, the ninja side being strangely silent on the matter.

Kira growled under her breath at the insult. She had tried to make damn sure no one knew she was really a girl, and it had worked...until she started to 'become a woman.' Then the news spread like wildfire that one of the demon brats was in fact a girl. And because she was of the fairer gender, she thought it would get better; she was wrong. It got even _worse._ People called her a tranny, bitch and far worse things. The again, she really shouldn't have expected them to treat her any better.

And her poor little brother had been caught in the crossfire. The Academy students picked on him saying that he always had to have a girl stand up for him all the time, and if _he_ was in fact a girl. But Naruto had been a brave little trooper by enduring through it all for his sister's sake. And interestingly enough, when the students found out about Kira being a girl, some of them got _jealous_ of him.

Because while she was not very liked and very much hated, Kira was _there_ for Naruto. She would always take him to the Academy everyday, pick him up afterwards, and always made sure to be there for him for special events. The last bit was something not even the students who had two parents did. Needless to say thought that once she had been found out, Naruto would let it 'slip' and call her "Kaa-chan."

But when some drunken idiotic men tried to do some unsavory things to her, she had sent them to the hospital in critical condition in self-defence. And then the council pulls _this?_

_'Damn them! Damn them to hell!'_ she yelled in her head as she growled in a louder voice. "You all call my brother and I demon spawns, and while that may be true for at least _me,_ then what does that make all of _you?"_

"Human, you scum!" A pink-haired woman shrieked.

Kira tried not to wince at the volume of the voice and she snorted. "If being human means trying to constantly kill two innocent children, then I'd rather be a flithy half-breed mutt than a disguting human anyday."

Without anyword and only a disappointed glare at the old Hokage, Kira left the councilroom.

(End Flashback)

"Nee-chan, where are we going to go?" Naruto asked, his little face scrunched up in worry.

His sister had told him that the council had kicked her out of the village, and he had insisted that he go with her because they couldn't really stop him since he was still technically a civilian.

And Kira wouldn't have it any other way.

"I...don't know." she answered honestly. "But I do know that we're going to go far away from all this hate and predudice."

Though still a little uncertain, Naruto trusted Kira more than anyone and nodded. "Okay nee-chan."

Kira smiled at him before pulling her orange pack over her shoulders and they both walked out of the village gates, Kira only sparing the village one last look. _'Goodbye Konoha, may your citizens burn in hell for their crimes.'_ she thought cynically.

* * *

><p>"This is it, the last of the ramen." Kira said severly as she sat the instant noodles in front of Naruto. "Make sure you make it...last." she sighed when her brother pratically inhaled the food.<p>

Naruto blushed sheepishly. "Sorry nee-chan." he murmured. "But don't we have the money you cleaned out from the family vault?" he asked curiously.

Kira scratched her cheek with a little grin on her face. "Um, well, I'm kinda stingy, so we won't be using that money until we need to."

Naruto stared at her gaping. "Does this mean no more ramen?" he asked. Kira nodded her head sadly. "Iie!"

Kira shook her head in badly contained amusement at her brother's dramatic cry. "You do realize that we can eat anything I catch, right?"

Naruto instantly went back to being happy. "Oh yeah." his voce then got nervous. "Can we at _least_ go buy some emergency ramen? Please?" he made his eyes wide and pleading, bottom lip pouting out.

Kira groaned as she looked at his face._ 'I'm already regretting ever teaching him to do that.'_ she thought. "Fine. But remember, no more buggin' about it after this, got it?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai, nee-chan!"

They both headed into the nearest town, Naruto hanging off Kira's back, her pack on his shoulders.

"Look nee-chan, there's breakfast style ramen!" Naruto cheered as he pointed to the instant noodles on the store shelf.

Kira secretly rolled her eyes and took several of the breakfast ramen cups along with some chicken ramen and pork ramen. Though not wanting her brother's diet to be solely based on empty calories, she also stocked up on pre-packaged apples, rice, oranges, and decided that their meat would be whatever she caught later on.

As she was about to pay for the food, Naruto shook her shoulder. "Nee-chan, can I buy something? With my _own_ money?"

Kira frowned slightly as she paid the amount of yen needed. "Well, be quick, alright?"

Naruto nodded his head rapidly as he got off her back and she went outside the store to wait. Five minutes later, Naruto came out carrying a little retangular packaged packet. "Got what I wanted." he announced as he jumped back onto his sister's back.

"And what would that be?" Kira asked shifting the grocery bags to her other hand. She could put them into one of her sealing scrolls later on when they ate.

Naruto smiled brighty. "It's a surprise."

* * *

><p>The fire cooked the rabbit meat kabobs Kira had made after catching and skinning a brown rabbit(away from Naruto of course) and had also cooked some of the chicken ramen.<p>

And while they were waiting for their dinner to cook, Naruto handed Kira the retangular packet. "What is this anyway?" she as as she looked over the silvery wrapping in was in.

Naruto once again had a bright smile on his face. "Cards." he answered. "Happy Birthday nee-chan." he said sincerely.

Kira's eyes widened a fraction. "My birthday's not for another 2 months though."

Naruto didn't stop smiling though. "I know, but you've always tried to make _my_ birthday berable, and I wanted to show you how much I appreciate all you've done for me."

Kira gave him a watery smile. She hadn't gotten a birthday gift(early or otherwise) since their parents were alive, and she really couldn't remember all that well if her birth mother had given her any presents. "Thank you otouto."

"Open it!" Naruto ordered excitedly, really wanting to see what was cards were inside it.

Kira grinned as she tore the wrapping away and stared at the picture of a girl with short spiky red hair, red eyes, wearing a long-sleeved cloak, shorts, and she was holding a staff with a red fox kit with a fire lit tail trailing flames around her. The girl also had a perpetually bored yet annoyed look on her face. "'Hiita the Fire Charmer.'" she read aloud.

Naruto craned his neck to looked at the card she was holding. "She looks just like you nee-chan!"

"What?" Kira asked looking at her brother strangely. "No she doesn't."

"Yes she does!" Naruto reaffirmed this by pulling a bit of Kira's short brown hair into her view. "You have the same hair-style, and the same cute-yet somewhat-boyish face." he even pointed at her in accusation. "And the look you're giving me right now is also the same!"

Kira tried to wipe the growing look of annoyance off her face, but turned her attention back to the other cards. Sending 'Hiita' to the back, she saw the next one was also a charmer named 'Eria' and after that was yet another one named 'Aussa'. Both were female and had small animals with them while weilding staffs.

A bored look came over Kira's face. _'Well, it was a thoughtful gift.'_

"You look exactly like her now, again!"

"Damn it Naruto-kun, I do not!"

* * *

><p>AN: 'Nother AN, but these will now be at the bottom unless I have something important to say at the top.

Otouto means 'little brother.'

Iie means 'no.'

Nee-chan is what you'd call an elder sister.

'Kun' is applied to a male name.

'Eria' and 'Aussa' are Eria the Water Charmer, and Aussa the Earth Charmer. There are six charmers with only one of them being male.

'Hiita the Fire Charmer' and Uzumaki Kira looking alike will be a gag of sorts when their appearances are compared by others, like Naruto (and Kira will continually deny this). There _is _a reaon for this though, but giving it away so early on would be moot.


	2. Half Way There

**2. Half Way There**

"Kira-nee, are we there yet?"

"How should I know where we're going?"

"What? You mean you know what direction where going but not _where_ we're going?" Naruto asked looking at his sister with a scandalized expression.

Kira had a deadpan look on her face as she looked down at her brother. "Yes. We're going to a modernized city that I've heard about from some passing merchants in the last town we were in."

"And yet you don't know where it is." Naruto grumbled.

Kira shook her head. "I heard that it's just in the North East somewhere and it's named after a toy." her expression turned wry. "Domino City."

Naruto snickered. "So what are we going to do when we get there?"

"Obviously we're going to find a place to live." Kira began. "Hopefully the law that states you're allowed to live on your own at 14 is active there."

"But you're only 13." Naruto pointed out.

"But they won't know that." Kira smirked. "'Sides, I _will_ be 14 in December." she reminded him.

"What then?" Naruto asked since he knew Kira wouldn't lie about her age if she though it wouldn't get them into trouble.

"Well _obviously_ we'll need more food, and beds to sleep on, but our sleeping bags will do for know. Not to mention some bathroom utensils and then will be enrolling in school." Kira listed.

"What?" Naruto yelled indignantly and interrupting Kira's listing of things they'll need. "School, do we really need that?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "These schools aren't like the Academy. They'll actually _teach_ us stuff. You wanna learn don't you?"

Naruto made a sour face. "Alright, for you Kira-kaa."

Kira flushed at the 'mother' honorific. It felt strange to be called that, but it was welcoming. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. You have no idea how much that means for you to call me that."

"Why shouldn't I? You're like a mother to me after all."

* * *

><p>It had been an entire week since being in exile and travelling on the road, but after the seventh day, they had finally made it to 'Domino City', or 'Block City' as they both jokingly called it.<p>

Luckily enough their clothing was modern-looking enough not to make anyone look twice at them with Naruto wearing a simple white shirt with a spiral on the front, blue shorts, and black sandals, and Kira wearing a tight dark orange shirt, an open red jacket on top, baggy black pants, and black sandals.

Kira smiled sardonically. _'We need to find a house fast or we'll be sleeping on the streets tonight.'_ she thought gloomily. "Lets go huse hunting 'Ruto-kun."

"House Hunting" turned out to be easy, the hard part was getting the people to believe she could _pay_ for it. Though they finally hit a lucky break(Kira once again thanked that foxes had such great luck(sometimes anyway)) when they found a simple one story house with three bedrooms, an ajacent kitchen and dinning room, a spacious living room, and a bathroom. Kira though refused to say how much it cost, and only muttering something about finding a job at some point in the near future.

At the current moment, Kira, and Naruto were walking homw after Kira had enrolled them both in Elementary and Middle School. Naruto had a cute little scowl on his face after learning he would have to wear a scowl was instantly wiped off when they were about to pass what looked like a game shop...or was because it had a sign that said 'Kame Game Shop' on it.

"Nee-chan, can we buy something in there? Please?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide and pleading, a little pout on his lips.

_'I need to start building up immunity to that.' _Kira thought sullenly. She caved instantly. "Fine."

"Yatta!" Naruto shoved his uniform and spare one he'd been given into Kira's hands where hers were.

Kira shook her head as they went into the shop and she saw a short old man with an odd gray hairstyle and wearing a shirt with overalls, and he was sweeping. He saw them come in and smiled, reminding Kira of the Third Hokage strangely enough.

"Hello, welcome to the Kame Game Shop, is there something I can help you with?"

Kira was about to answer when Naruto cut her off. "Lets get these, nee-chan!" he said pointing at more of the packets that Naruto had given her a week earlier.

_'Heh, it might be fun.'_ she thought before looking over the packets and small boxes that read; 'Starter Decks' and 'Booster Packs.' "Hmm, I'll take two starter decks and two booster packs. How much will that be?"

After ringing up the price, they both continued on their way home. Naruto excitedly opened one of the boxes and began to read the rule book. "It's not only a trading card game, but it's also a strategy game." he summarised.

Kira looked down at him amused. "Then we have an advantage, don't we?"

Naruto grinned up at her while nodding his head. "Yup!"

* * *

><p>"Nee-chan, I got three more of those Charmer cards, want 'em?" Naruto asked holding up cards marked as 'Wynn,' 'Lyna,' and 'Dharc.'<p>

Kira shrugged. "This way I'll have the whole set." she said and found in the booster packs the 'Power-upped' forms of the charmers and added them to her deck. "What about you Naruto-kun? See any cards you like?"

Naruto nodded as he looked through the second booster pack and pulled out several 'Blackwing' monster cards."Yup." he smiled at his sister nervously. "I hope this place is different."

Kira doesn't need him to elaborate on what he's talking about. "I hope so too." she murmured. _'For both our sake's I really hope so.' _she thought before putting her deck to the side and heading to the kitchen. "So otouto, what do you want for dinner?"

"Ramen!"

Kira nearly faceplanted into the floor. "Besides that."

* * *

><p>"So, how was your first day of Elementary School?" Kira asked as she and Naruto were walking home.<p>

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "It was okay."

"'Okay?'" Kira repeated. "Well, did you make any friends?"

A smile graced Naruto's face. "Yeah, I did. It was at luchtime when all the grades can interact and I found him eating by himself. He acted like a total brat at first, but I've been treated worse at the Academy." he shook his head of any unwanted memories. "But then we really hit it off. We bonded over _food, _now that's something." his smiled widened. "And he asked if I wanted to come over to his house to play some kind of capsule game, but I told him that I had to ask you first if it was okay."

A wide smile made it's way onto Kira's face. "Of course it's okay! Though I will have to meet this friend of yours when school ends tomorrow."

"Nee-chan." Naruto whined.

"Now, this is only beause I care and so someone won't forget that you have your own house to got back too." she explained. "I know that you tend to lose track of time often, and you'll need to do your homework."

"You'll help me, right?" Naruto asked.

Kira nodded. "Of course."


	3. I Wish

**3. I Wish**

* * *

><p>"Well, where is this little friend of yours?" Kira asked looking around for a another 7 year old.<p>

"He's over there." Naruto pulled her over to a rather fancy black car where a black-haired boy noticed them. "Hi, Mokuba-kun."

Kira blinked. "Aren't you a little tall for a 7 year old?" she commented.

Naruto laughed good-naturedly. "Mokuba-kun isn't 7, nee-chan, he's 12."

"Oh." Kira gave the black-haired boy a smile. "Then I'll expect Naruto to be back home by 6 pm and don't let him use his puppy dog eyes to convince you to let him stay longer." she smirked at Naruto and mussed his hair as he scowled. "Have a nice time at your friend's house, Naruto-kun." she said before departing.

"I will nee-chan!" Naruto called after her.

"She seems nice." Mokuba commented idly.

"Yeah, she's great, but she can be strict too. I mean, she hasn't let me eat ramen in a week!" Naruto cried. "She's afraid I'll be short or something. Can you believe that?"

Mokuba made a point of measuring his own height to Naruto's by placing a hand on his head. "We'll, you are kinda small. I thought you were _five_ when we met."

Naruto gave him a mock-wounded look.

* * *

><p>Kira was about to pass the Kame Game Shop when her earlier thoughts of a job came to mind.<em> 'It's not like I have any other choice.'<em> she thought. She entered the shop and the old man from before and smiled at her amiably.

"Hello again, is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had a job opening-just for weekends though." Kira explained, she didn't want to leave her brother alone more than necessary.

The old man looked contemplative. "Well, it would be helpful to have some extra help on the weekends." he mused. "Alright, you got yourself a job."

Kira bowed gratefully. "Thank you, uh..." she trailed off.

"Oh, I am Mutou Sugoroku." The old man said.

"And I am Uzumaki Kira." The orange-eyed teen said.

Just then the door to the shop opened and Kira saw three teens, at least what she thought was a teen, though he was really short and she probably would've recognized _that_ hair anywhere. The other boy was blond and had amber brown eyes, and the only girl had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, Jii-san, can-" The short teen seemed to look at Kira in surprise. "Um, konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa." Kira greeted back.

"Yugi, this is Uzumaki Kira-san. She'll be working here on the weekends." Sugoroku said breaking the awkward silence.

Yugi amiably held his hand out to Kira. "Um, nice to meet you, I'm Mutou Yugi."

Kira stared at him. Stunned by both his politeness and just plain niceness. She noticed Yugi had started to shift nervously and Kira realized she had yet to respond. "Oh, nice to meet you too." she said shaking his hand.

As Yugi retracted his hand, he paused thoughtfully. "You know, you seem familiar for some reason."

Kira's eyes twitched, as did the only other girl's eye twitched. She took out of her deck and pulled out the right card. "You mean this type of familiar." she asked holding up the Hiita card.

"Wow, the resemblance is uncanny." The other girl said.

"You play duel monsters?" The blond asked.

Kira shrugged as she put her deck away. "Well, I haven't actually _played_ yet, but I'm getting into the game." her eyes saw the clock and she blanched. She jerked a bow at Sugoroku. "I'm sorry, but I have to be heading home. When do I start?"

"This weekend, 10:00 to 5:00." Sugoroku replied.

Kira nodded. "Hai." she gave the same half bow to Yugi and left the shop.

As she walked home, she couldn't help but feel as though she'd seen that item hanging around Yugi's neck somewhere before.

* * *

><p>"I'm home, nee-chan."<p>

Kira grinned and looked at the clock. 6 pm, right on the dot. "How did it go at your friend's house?" she asked setting the table.

Naruto flopped onto a chair and looked happy. "We did our homework first, then Mokuba-kun taught me how to play Capsule Monster." he then pouted. "I lost of course, but it was so much fun!" he added happily.

"We'll, I'm glad you had fun." Kira said smiling at him. "I got a job, I'm going to be working at the Kame Game Shop, starting this weekend."

Naruto frowned slightly. "For how long?"

"I work from 10 to 5." Kira said softly. "I think I should hire a baby-"

"No!" Naruto shouted and scowled. "I'm not a baby, nee-chan. I'll ask Mokuba-kun if can put up with me until 5 on the weekends." he said lightly.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Kira asked feeling highly guilty about the situation.

Naruto smiled. "He won't mind. He said I could come over when ever." his expression shifted a little. "We have things in common, having apparent older siblings being one."

"He has a brother?" Kira asked surprised.

Naruto nodded, then very shiftily changed the subject. "So, can I ask?"

Kira nodded slightly. "Sure. Now eat your teriyaki before it gets cold."


	4. Reflection

**4. Reflection**

"How do you like your cards ?" Kira asked over supper the next day.

Naruto grinned. "They're great. Though they wish they can be in a real game."

Kira froze mid-noodle bite. "You mean they talked?" she questioned in disbelief. "How can they talk?"

"In my sleep silly." Naruto said simply. "Gishki Erial told me that I can see them because of your bad father being sealed in me."

"Kyuubi?" Kira asked. "How can it be, because of him? Did he do something to you?" she asked angrily.

Naruto shook his head. "It's just because he's a supernatural being and can see them, so me being a Jinchuuriki automatically makes me able to see them too."

Now Kira just felt put out by this knowledge. "Then why can't I see mine?"

"Maybe 'cause it's because you're the Demon Queen now." Naruto said bluntly.

Kira grimaced. "Unofficially."

Naruto shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You are your bad father's heir, and that automatically makes you queen while he's...locked up." he grinned slyly. "Then again, your not exactly the easiest person to talk to. I mean, I met Mokuba-kun's older brother today and he says less than you!"

Kira grimaced at this comparison as she absorbed this knowledge. She should have been more perturbed by this, but she wasn't. After all, _she_ existed, so why not duel monster spirits? Heh, maybe she should sleep with her deck under her pillow to get her cards to talk to her.

"Don't feel too bad, Kira-nee, I'm sure they'll talk to you...evetually." Naruto tried to be consoling. He really did. But hey, he was 7.

Kira slumped further into her chair and pouted.

* * *

><p>Kira knew she was dreaming because the place she was in was her 'dream house.' Oriental, with sliding doors for the rooms, but actual door for the front and back of the house.<p>

She found herself in the living room faced with seven transparent people. One boy, five girls, and one woman. She recognized them all almost instantly. "You're the cards in my deck; the Charmers." Then she frowned. "Why are you here?"

"You wanted to talk to us, and we got voted out as the ones to speak with you." The girl in brown, Aussa, said.

Kira nodded. That made sense, in a weird sort of way. "We're you cards scared to speak with me?"

The girl in blue, Eria, shifted. "Uh, sorta, your highness. We understand that this must be very surreal and difficult to accept, more so than your adopted brother, but this is the burden of being a supernatural being."

"On the bright side, be glad you just don't have the powers, but two entire realms at your disposal if you wish." Dharc sai in his perpetually gloomy voice.

Kira blinked. "Huh?"

Hiita, Kira's eerie double, took over explaining. "You see, as Queen of Makai, unofficial or not, you have a lot of power not only there, but in the duel monster world too." She explained in a voice that was just too similar to Kira's own.

"Right." Kira replied faintly. "Why do we look alike?" That had been a question she desperately needed an answer to.

Hiita smiled slightly. "One bombshell at a time, _your highness_. All will be revealed in time."

Kira's eyes twitched at the snarky tone Hiita used. It was the same tone Kira herself used when she was _trying_ to be an ass to people. Karma really is a bitch it seemed. "Hardy har." She said dryly.

Hiita grinned wryly, but remained silent.

* * *

><p><em>'That was the strangest dream I've ever had.<em>' Kira thought as she brushed her hair, the brown locks have already started to grow out. She looked down at her school uniform in disgust, pink and blue. What was she, 5? She really did prefer wearing pants since to her they were more comfortable, or maybe that was just because she had spent the majority of her life pretending to be a boy and it was difficult adjusting to being a girl again. Who knew?

A knock on the bathroom door brought her out of her musings. "Kira-nee, I need to use the bathroom." Naruto whined.

"Okay, I'm done anyway." Kira said putting the brush down, opened the door, and mussed up Naruto's hair as she passed by him.

He scowled cutely at her. "Stop being so girly on me."

Kira smirked slightly. "Well, I _am_ a girl, and you didn't whine when I did this as a 'guy.'" She snarked as she made her way into the kitchen.

Thanking her impeccable foresight, she never had to rush to get their lunches ready since she made them the previous night. Their bentos were filled with left over teriyaki from dinner, sushi and rice balls. She put the orange bento into Naruto's backpack and the yellow one into hers'.

"Time to go, Naruto-kun." Kira called.

Naruto shot out of the bathroom in his uniform and she handed him his pack. "Mokuba-kun said I could stay with him for the weekend and this afternoon too!"

Kira nodded. "That's really nice of him."

Naruto nodded. "He's a pretty great friend. Too bad his brother's a prick."

"Naruto!" Kira scolded. "That's not a nice thing to say."

"Well he is!" Naruto huffed as they headed out the door, Kira locking it behind them. "You always told me to be honest, and that's what he _honestly_ is."

Kira sweat-dropped. Perhaps she had taught him that trait a little _too_ well. _'I guess this is what being a parent is like, huh?'_ she thought sardonically.

"Hey, kid, what are you staring at?" A voice that Kira recognized asked annoyed. She looked over and saw her brother was staring up at the blond that had been in the game shop.

"You have blond hair." Naruto deadpanned.

The other blonde's brow ticked. "So do you, pipsqueak."

Naruto grinned up at him. "I've never seen anyone else with blond hair, I thought I was the only one."

The older blond snorted, looking less annoyed by the younger's naïveté. "It's rare for someone to have blond hair here kid. Let alone blond hair _and_ blue eyes. You sure you're really Japanese?"

Naruto scowled. "My Tou-chan had blond hair and blue eyes and he was Japanese."

The older blond blinked, looking stupefied. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Hai!"

Kira decided it was time to step in before Naruto said something a little too personal. "Hey, you're that guy from the game shop, Yugi's friend."

The older blond huffed. "And you're that girl, Uzumaki."

Kira rolled her eyes. "And what's your name then?"

"Jonouchi." The blond answered. Then he seemed reluctant to add the, "Katsuya" part.

Kira though couldn't help thinking of Tsunade's slug summon, but didn't dare comment on it. _'What are the chances though?'_

Naruto then piped up. "And I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Jonouchi blinked. "You two related or something?"

Kira smirked. "Or something, Jonouchi."

The other blond had the barest hint of a smirk on his lips. "You know it's considered rude to not add an honorific to the surname."

Kira outright grinned. "Well, I'm not like most people. Politeness is irrelevant."

Jonouchi grinned back. "Then I think we're gonna get along just fine, you and I."

Naruto again jumped in. "Wanna walk with us, Katsuya-nii?"

The older blond looked down at Naruto and stared. "Pretty forward, ain'tcha kid?"

Naruto nodded. "So will ya?"

"Well, ain't got nothing else to do, so might as well." Jonouchi shrugged.

Kira deadpanned though. "You do realize that _this is_ the way to school, right? So weren't you just going to go in that direction anyway?"

Jonouchi shifted and sent her a glare before pointed looking down at Naruto and ignored her. "So quirt, you play duel monsters?"

Naruto pouted. "I have no one to play against. Why, do you play?"

"Er, sorta." Jonouchi said evasively. "Hey, you wanna play a game with me?"

Kira snickered. "Oh man, you must suck if you're asking a 7 year to play a card game."

Jonouchi looked up at her with a renewed annoyed expression. "What's you just say, Uzumaki?"

"I said you suck!"

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

For a split second, Naruto realized how similar they were acting and if that was the case, how long they'd be arguing for. _'I'll never understand big kids._'

* * *

><p>AN: The woman that appeared with the five charmers was the Elemental Mistress Doriado. She's the 'teacher' of the charmers.


End file.
